Bond Between Jinchuriki
by BahamutX978
Summary: One-Shot. Takes place after Ch.520. As Naruto takes a break from training, he and Killer Bee get to know one another. Mentions of Killer Bee/Yugito and NaruSaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Came up with this and decided to post it.

* * *

Naruto fell back in exhaustion, and the yellow aura that had surrounded him dispersed as he was low on chakra after constant failures at trying the rasengan. And his hands really hurt too, and he looked at them and how burnt they appeared. to be Maybe learning this thing would be a lot harder than he had thought...

"You're not there yet, but you doing your best." Killer Bee said. "Course, now you've got no choice but to take a rest."

"Yeay, yeah..." Naruto said as he breathed heavily. Even he had to admit when he need a break, even if he was in a hurry to master his new rasengan. He then lay on his back as he stared at the ceiling.

"So, you're all pumped up, and don't want to stop." Killer Bee said as he threw Naruto a water bottle. "So whats on your mind? Why are you so dead set on getting this training done as fast as possible?"

Naruto sat up and opened the bottle, and chugged nearly all of its contents, then turned to face his fellow Jinchuriki. "Theres someone who I have to stop. He wants to destroy my village, and I have to make sure I'm there to stop him."

"So then, who is this enemy of yours?" Killer Bee asked as he took a seat next Naruto, removing Samehada from hisback and laying it next to him.

Naruto shook his head. "Hes not my enemy. Hes my friend."

"And he wants to destroy your village? Don't sound like no friend to friend to me."

Naruto looked down, thinking about all that had happened. He recalled his last encounter with the last Uchiha, and all that had lead up to it. "Hes just... lost his way." he said.

He then couldn't help but think about his other friends. Each of them gad given up hope on Sasuke. Gaara had said that when he had encountered him at the Five Kage summit, that he would not listen when the Kazekage had tried to reason with him. Even Sakura had apparently given up on him, trying to take it upon herself to kill him alone. He then recalled the reason that had lead up to the summit of the five kages. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. You've met him." he said.

"Have I?" Killer Bee asked with interest.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. And hes the one from Akatsuki that, uh, "captured" you." Naruto said.

"That guy?" Bee asked with a laugh. Yeah, he remembered the Uchiha who had attacked him. "Ha! That was one of the toughest fights of my life! I didn't think much of him at first, but I'll admit hes got some skills. And those black flames of his are pretty dangerous. Heard hes also gotten some new tricks when he fought my bro. Yeah, I think I understand why you need to get stronger."

"So tell me, what do you think I should do?" Naruto asked. "All my friends, everyone says I should give up on him. Thats hes gone too far, and theres no saving him."

"Why you asking me? It don't matter what I think you should do, the only thing you should care about right now is what _you_ want to do." Killer Bee said. "So, what is it?"

"Me? Well, I want to save him. I want to stop him, and bring him home. I want us to be friends again." Naruto said, though his words sounded unsure.

"Then thats all there is to it." Bee said as he slapped Naruto on the back. "And if you want to do it, you gotta ave some more confidence in yourself!"

"Yeah, but I'm just worried that one of us, or even both of us might get killed if we fight."

"Now that ain't no way to think. You've gotta believe in yourself, and keep on track. And don't worry; like I told you before, Killer Bee has got your back." Bee said as he held out his fist.

"Heh. Thanks." Naruto said as he bumped his own fist against Bee's. He really felt like he could trust him with almost anything. He may have his quirks but, Naruto knew that he had his own.

"Gotta say, I really have to respect you for being so dedicated and not giving up. Most people would have probably said the smart thing to do would be to give up on the guy and take him out."

"Yeah well, then I'm glad I'm not that smart." Naruto said with a look of complete seriousness. "Everybody always tells me I'm an idiot."

"Your bond with this guy must be really important to you."

"Yeah. Hes like a brother to me."

"I dig ya. I know how important a brother can be to a guy."

"So with all this talk about me, why don't you tell me about yourself? I mean, I heard about your past from Motoi, but why don't you tell me about what its like for you now? I hear you're the hero of Kumo. Tell me about your friends."

"Sure, sure, we can talk about me. So listen up so you can hear about Bee!" he rhymed. "You met my older bro, A. Heard you and him, don't quite see eye to eye yet, but hes a great guy if you get to know him. Hes strong, just like you've gotta be to become Raikage. And growing up, he really looked out for. Times were tough, and I probably wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him. Proud to call him my brother.

"Also heard you met Omoi and Karui. I trained them myself, and I gotta say that I'm proud to have them as my students. Omoi is a real worrywort, alway overthinking everything in a negative light, but hes dependable. Karui on the other hand, well shes as fiery as that red hair of hers. But shes got a nicer side, and shes always looking out for her friends. She can be a bit prone to violence though."

"Yeah, I think I've got an idea." Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek, recalling her punch. "You know, they really look up you. They were really worried when they though you got caught by the Akatsuki. They seemed like they were willing to do whatever it took to save you."

"Hehe, that sounds just like them." Bee said with a grin.

"So, do you have anyone special? Somone you're interested in?"

Killer Bee was smiling, though it had decreased in size. "Yeah, I did."

"'Did?'" Naruto repeated the word, getting a feeling that he understand what Killer Bee meant.

"Her name was Yugito Nii, and she was the Jinchuriki of the Niibi."

Naruto looked downcast. He recalled hearing the name when he had met Omoi and Karui, and he knew that Akatsuki had already captured and extracted her Tailed Beast, meaning that she was already dead. "I'm sorry..."

"For what? Its not your fault what happened." Bee said. "We were both ninja, so we understood the risk that there was a possibility that one of us could get killed, and we accepted it. We were proud to protect our village, and we would do whatever it takes to do it." Bee said, as he thought back to all the times hey had shared. "I remember when we first met, she was seven, and just getting into the accademy, and I was twelve and just getting out.

"I was so psyched that I had finally graduated, and was running home to show A my new headband. On the way there, I heard something that sounded like cryibg and decided to check it out and found a girl huddled up under a tree. Turns out she had been bullied by some other kids earlier. Deciding to cheer her up, I did one of my raps I had just written. When I finished, she looked up and stared at me, and we spoke for the first time. I'll never foget her first words to me."

"Yeah? What were they?" Naruto asked with interest. He was almost expecting something romantic that had caused the two to fall in love on the spot.

"'You're annoying. Go Away.'" Bee said, and Naruto face faulted. "Heh, yeah, I know what you're thinking 'doesn't sound like much of a budding friendship,' but I could tell that she was holding in some laughter, so I did it again, and threw in a bit of a dance. When I was done, she broke out into a fit of laughter, and from that moment on, we were friends ever since. Later that day, I found out she was a jinchuriki too, so I told her I was to and that we had so much in common already." Bee said fondly. "Without each other, I got a feeling that neither of us would have turned out as great as we did. Without her, I think I could have ended up like that Sasuke friend of yours. Same might have gone for her without me.

"I really looked up to Yugito. She was a much harder worker than I was, and she was the only person besides my bro that could keep me in line. She wasn't able to master the Niibi's power like I could with the Hachibi, but she didn't let that stop her, and she always worked to improve herself." Bee said. "Anyway, as time went on, we got closer and closer, and I guess somewhere along the line, I fell her. And in my opinion, I think she was quite a looker."

"You ever want revenge on Akatsuki for what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Whats the point? It won't bring her back, and any satisfaction it might bring wouldn't last And besides, giving in to revenge means giving into hate, and that would mean I could lose control of my power, and she wouldn't want that. Only thing I regret is never actually telling her how I felt. I get the feeling she knew, and that she felt the same, but it still ain't the same as telling her myself." Bee stated. "But for now enough about the love life of Bee. If you've got a girl, its your turn to tell me!"

Naruto thought for a bit. "Well, there is this one girl I've known for a long time. Shes my team mate, and I've kinda been in love with her since I was a kid." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "But, the thing is, shes been in love with Sasuke just as long as I've been in love with her. At least, I though so..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, recently, she tried to kill Sasuke by herself, and then recently she told me that she loves me. But I just get the feeling that she wasn't completely homest with me, like she wasn't completely honest with herself either." Naruto said as he though hard about it. "I just don't get it."

"Kid, let me give you some advice: The one thing about women you've got to understand is that you're not always gonna understand women." Bee said and Naruto just stared at him with a puzzled exression. "Don't give me that look, and lsten to what I say. Just trust me, you'll get what I mean someday"

"Whatever you say." Naruto said as he stood up. "But let me tell ya, if she actually did love, well I think I'd be the happiest guy in the world."

"Yeah, I think I know the feeling."

Naruto and Bee stood up, and Bee picked up Samehada and strapped it to its back. "Listen kid, just remember that no matter what happens, I'll make sure to help you out if I can. After all, we'r friends, right?" Bee said as he once again stuck out his fist, and he Naruto stuck out his own and the two bumped them together once again.

"Of coourse we are." Naruto said. "Alright! I think I've rested enough! Its time to get back to training!" Naruto was then covered in an aura of yellow chakra once more, and he began to attempt to form a rasengan.

"Yeah kid, lets get back to training." Bee agreed.

* * *

And there we go. So what did you think? Did you like it? How well do you think I captured Naruto and Killer Bee's personailties? Personally, I hate Sasuke in the current manga and wish Naruto would kill him, but thats just me. Reviews would be much appreciated.


End file.
